spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cat
The Cat '''(referred to as '''the White Cat in the credits) is a non-hostile NPC in Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. She is encountered only in room 410. Appearance The Cat appears as a small cat with black oval shaped eyes and no whiskers. Her body is light pink in color, except for the inside of her ears and the area around her eyes, which are a darker shade of pink. She is always shown in a sitting position, constantly wagging her long curved tail. Lastly, she is always shown with an anime-esque "sushi cat" smile. Gameplay When the Player enters room 410, they will see a red line on the floor with some text beside it that says "Threshold of Consciousness". Crossing the line makes The Cat appear and welcome the player, saying: "Well hello there. Are you lost, little one?". When the player clicks The Cat, she will say: "This place can help those who are ready, but expect turmoil more than you are used to." The player then can choose to go down the western, northern, or eastern hallway. The eastern hallway connects to one room that contains complex wall structures with moving, galaxy-like textures, giving the illusion that the player is in an endless void. The Cat, this time floating around in the void, says: "Balance is the key to keeping your mind free and sane." The western hallway leads to two rooms: The door on the right side leads to a room with pink and-yellow textured walls and floor and a white ceiling. In this room, the player can see red worm-like creatures on the ground, going perpetually back and forth, along with a Demonic looking compass following the player. Both of which are purely cosmetic and have no impact on gameplay. If you talk to The Cat in this room, she will say: "Two sides of the same coin. Knowing your projections can help you achieve freedom." The second room from left looks like an office in a city building. Distant phone calls can be heard, and 2D-textured windows can be found displayed on the western wall. On the other end of the room is a computer which shows different lines of text very quickly. Here are the different sentences you can see: * "Put on your mask." * "Be who you are to others" * "Be part of something" * "Become more than yourself" * "Follow the group" In this room, The Cat says: "The mask you wear serves its purpose well, but be careful not to lose yourself in it." The northern hallway only includes one door at the very end. The end of the hallway is filled with blood splatters. Entering the room leads the player into a pitch-black room. Approaching The Cat in the center of the room reveals an illuminated door. Talking with her will gain the response: "Knowing your shadow can greatly help you, but be ready to see what you'd rather not be." Upon opening the door, the player will enter a hallway with red squiggles moving along the dimensions of the room, appearing to be blood. Upon exiting the room, Specimen 7 will appear and chase them for several rooms before the room layout returns to normal. After this, The Cat is never seen or heard from for the rest of the game. Trivia * Between this character and the "hang in there" poster found in the save rooms, cats seem to be a recurring signifier of safety in this game. * The Cat can possibly be a reference to The Black Cat from the RPG horror game, The Witch's House In which, the black cat appears at random locations, Including near a clock, much like this cat, But the cat only acts as a minor character and only acts as a save point. * The rooms that she appears in could be in reference to the game Yume Nikki where there is a room with doors circling around it. * The rooms the Cat talks about are a reference to the archetypes of the unconscious purposed by Carl Jung. ** She most clearly references the Persona and the Shadow, the Persona being the "mask" of social conformity, and the Shadow being our unconsciously repressed desires and trauma. The other two rooms are possibly referencing the Self and the Anima/Animus. * The Cat's design could be heavily inspired by Kyubey from Madoka Magica with the eyes, color, and the swooshing tail. **Additionally, there's a poster of Kyubey around Room 165, in one of the classrooms. Gallery Room 410 (Cat).png|In-game view. Kyubey's_moving_tail.gif|Kyubey from Madoka Magica, which bear a striking resemblance to The Cat. Category:Miscellaneous